


Light...And Darkness

by wanttoflyhigh



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Action, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: Knoll discovers that there is more than the path of solitude and eternal darkness waiting for him..Ephraim discovers the meaning of "falling in love".





	1. Fated Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Some Ephraim/Knoll drabbles, bc why not?

The first time Ephraim met Knoll was when the dark mage was held up in a cell, underneath Grado, and given that he was in such a dirty, dim, unfortunate place it was no surprise that his appearance wasn’t immaculate. The male's clothing was still in tact, but damaged by some grime, and there even was a faded bruise on his right cheek. The purple-haired male had almost not even noticed the two who had come into the dungeon, until they came closer, and then the mage had rose from his cramped corner which he sat in, to come forth.

 

He noticed that Knoll was taller than he appeared; but even though he towered over Ephraim easily (standing at around six feet at least), the man didn’t look intimidating. Was it the rough-looking state of his dress, or the fact that his eyes seemed filled with weariness and depression? Or maybe it was the fact that he was evidently someone that looked like he could be easily broken, with how thin his body was.

 

Knoll was able to hold it together easily enough to give an explanation, however, and Ephraim, for whatever reason, found himself curious about the dark mage. He had also seemed to have held Lyon in high esteem...had he just been a researcher working alongside Lyon? Or, perhaps...

 

Well, that question was for another time. Ephraim had too many things to worry about, as it were.

 

...

 

Knoll was witness to when Grado finally was back on its feet, after so much time had passed (after the defeat of the Demon King and the subsequent earthquake). He had to help make sure the affairs of the country were in order, following the quake itself, although luckily he had assistance with that too. He was reluctant to name himself as any sort of “leader” or “ruler”, because Knoll knew he didn’t deserve that, even if someone should discover... he shook his head at the thought. No, he did all he could, so he needed to prepare to make his leave.

 

He no longer belonged in Grado and had no right to live a comfortable life; though he knew that there was no living successor to the throne, he was sure that some distant relative could be located and for now Duessel should be able to keep things in order.

 

However, when Knoll rose the next day and began to slip out of the castle quietly, he nearly ran into a certain blue-haired male. The surprise nearly made his heart stop as he held a book close to him and he asked, “...Ep-- Your Highness? What are you doing here?”

 

Ephraim smiled at him and said, “I came to check in on how things were and it seems that all is well. Though, it took a few years to get here.”

 

“Oh, I see....well, if you want to see General Duessel--”

 

The blue-haired male shook his head and said, “I’d rather not, actually. I came to see you.”

 

_I came to see you._

 

Knoll’s lips parted open in surprise for but a moment and Ephraim thought it was a nice look, though he knew not why. The dark mage felt a little strange and awkward all of a sudden. “What would you need to see me for?”

 

Ephraim asked, “Why don’t we sit down in the gardens? We have some things to discuss, together.”

 

It seemed Knoll’s plan to escape had been foiled for now, so all the purple-haired male could do was nod, and eventually they made their way before seating themselves in the small courtyard that had been recently constructed. Ephraim sat closer to Knoll than the dark mage thought he would, and dispelling the thought, he waited for the other man to speak--which he did. “What are your plans, Knoll?”

 

“...”

 

Ephraim smiled a little and then placed a hand on the dark mage’s shoulder, which caused him to start in surprise. “If you don’t have any, then I implore you to accompany me back to Renais. I could use someone who knows about books. Maybe I’d be able to pick things up I should already know with you by my side.”

 

Knoll then frowned and said, “I can’t. Accompanying you back home and living there with you is ...”

 

The blue-haired male frowned at that and for some reason, Knoll choked on his words. He couldn’t finish, but Ephraim had an arm wrapped around his shoulder as he said, “Even if you’re from Grado, no harm will befall you. We helped save the world together, and we’ve gone through the same amount of pain. That should be enough, right?”

 

The dark mage then smiled ruefully as he replied, “You don’t know that. It’d be better if I took to the shadows elsewhere. It’d be best for the world if--”

 

Ephraim snapped at him, “Do you think so little of yourself that you stopped living when we fought together and you helped Grado back onto its feet?!”

 

His outburst had caused many birds to fly, and for Knoll’s eyes to widen as he stared up at the man... who would be king if his sister hadn’t taken the throne to rule. This cause the blue - haired male to sigh and let go of Knoll. “...Sorry, Knoll. I don’t know what came over me.”

 

“...”

 

Knoll looked down into his lap, and then he made his decision.

 

“Alright, I will come with you.”

 

He doesn’t know why he said yes, but it was the first time someone has ever spoke to him like that. A good comparison may be Duessel, but even he hadn't...the dark mage shakes his head again at the thought.

 

The purple-haired male sullenly follows Ephraim to the carriage the male had rode in on, which he suspects, giving Ephraim’s nature, it was at the behest of a certain civil servant. It almost made him smile, lips twitching upwards for a moment.

 

When they climbed into the carriage, Knoll placed himself down, with Ephraim at his left. The male has a strange thought...to lean against Ephraim, and so he does, head against the shorter male’s shoulder as his purple eyes close. The ride is peaceful and slow; unfortunately Knoll can’t see Ephraim looking away...neither can he see the bit of redness coming to the male’s cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “He is the light to your darkness, is he not?”


	2. Yin and Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something...and nothing.

The room was alight of darkness with, Knoll standing amongst a few other Shamans, as Lyon held up the Dark Stone with a gleeful smile. The Sacred Stone lay shattered at the other male’s feet, and then he turned to face Knoll, stepping closer to the cloaked man, as he said, “It’s all thanks to you, Knoll. If it wasn’t for you...I wouldn’t have this, and I wouldn’t be able to have the power to revive my father.”

 

The dark mage felt trapped within the other male’s gaze, unable to move, as his surroundings turned to black, leaving only the two of them. Knoll could only see Lyon and the darkness in his eyes that seemed ready to swallow him like the abyss of night around him. He could only wonder, when the other male had gotten so close, when Lyon’s fingers were gently stroking his cheek. “That’s right...only look at me. Give into it, give yourself to me, Knoll--your body, your soul; all of it.”

 

Knoll supposed he should’ve found the idea alarming but, for some reason, he didn’t. Lyon’s lips cruelly then claimed his own, and an arm wrapped around his waist. Something told him he should be resisting but, it was so comfortable-- he didn’t want to go.

 

He felt himself sink further into darkness.

 

...

 

Knoll woke up with a gasp, looking around his room; it was now daylight and surely early in the morning judging by the chirping of birds outside. He sighed to himself, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. Slowly, and surely, he rose out of his bed and looked in the mirror--he saw the way his unkempt, shoulder-length hair hung and how his fittingly dark nightgown clung to his body as it always had whenever he got up for the day. His expression looked morose as usual, though compared to the days before he came to Renais, it had less of those wan qualities.

 

He clumsily (as he was still groggy) put on his usual wear and proceeded to head out of his quarters, which had been blessed unto him by Ephraim. Knoll recalled with a ghost of amusement that no matter how much he had protested, the blue-haired male would hear none of it. It also made him feel warm, and strange.

 

As he walked down the halls, he headed towards the place in which ancient records were kept. Since Ephraim presumably had him here to--

 

“HALT, specter of darkness!”

 

...Knoll found himself letting out a cry of surprise as as a mass of green and white tackled him to the ground. The over-excited figure rose to her feet and said, “Oh wait, it’s just you, Knoll. You have come a really long way!”

 

L’arachel, supposed princess of the theocracy of Rausten, now made frequent visits to Renais, Knoll found. He also supposedly heard of rumors concerning her and Eirika, holding a relationship that well exceeded the boundaries of society's status quo. It was why the woman, though she had taken the throne of Renais, had not married a man as of yet...

 

“Nngh... please get off of me.”

 

The excitable woman jumped to her feet, leaving the poor dark mage to slowly rise to his own. “I didn’t mean to cause a fright! We may as well converse outside, so I can properly make amends!”

 

Knoll sighed and said, “No, that’s fine, I--”

 

“-- _Nonsense._ Our meeting was no coincidence and by the grace I will give you the kindness you deserve!”

 

The green-haired woman grabbed him by the arm and he let out a surprise noise as he was dragged away.

 

...

 

Unfortunately, Knoll saw that the woman decided to speak with him once every day as penance-- which he didn’t understand and thought it was entirely unnecessary. But to his chagrin, it wasn’t like he could say no, and he found that Eirika, Ephraim, and even Seth were amused at this. It kind of made him feel...grouchy and cranky, but he didn’t complain. It really wasn’t in his nature to do so.

 

Sometimes the woman spoke much nonsense herself that Knoll would find himself having tuned her out. Though, one time, while they in the courtyard of Renais, sitting, she began a topic that brought him down back to Magvel. “...and I see, that in your eyes, there’s a darkness that lays deep! Tell me, what’s on your mind?”

 

Knoll muttered, “...Nothing important.”

 

“Knoll!”

 

The sudden call of his name made him look back at her as she said, “There we go. Look at up high instead of down and speak louder--there’s nothing graceful about making yourself smaller so everyone can be comfortable!”

 

She’s so tiring... Knoll wondered how she could keep up such energy. “It’s about Ephraim, isn’t it?”

 

The dark mage blushed, but he didn’t know why. He felt a little frustrated too. What did she know anyway?

 

...He didn’t know why such a childish inquiry came to in his mind in that indignant manner, but there it was. He could only frown, but she exclaimed, “It seems I hit it on the dot!”

 

The woman stood up to her feet and proclaimed, “I, L’arachel, champion of justice, faith, and love will pry him away from his noble duties so you two can converse with each other!”

 

Knoll shook his head and began to say, “No, it’s fine, I--”

 

“He is the light to your darkness, is he not?”

 

The wind blew, scattering leaves from trees around them as the powerful and bright woman smiled triumphantly. She glowed in the sun, mirroring the shimmering Ephraim had when he stood outside and the rays seem to cast his armor blindingly alight with such brightness that it was as if he wore white armor. Did she have a point, he wondered? Was Ephraim the light to his darkness?

 

There was no answer he could provide to L’arachel on account of the fact that she had already run off before he could give one and the simple fact that he couldn’t even muster one up if he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And now... your life ends here, and so does your damned influence."


	3. Visit Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching a break is a myth for the luckless.

Ephraim tapped his fingers on his knee as he set in a council and heard about trouble a band of terrible bandits had been causing in the countryside of Renais. If it wasn’t some upstart noble claiming that taxes against the rich should be lowered or secretly vying for more influence, it was definitely something. The problem was that the other two issues had taken up most of his and Eirika’s time lately, among other things, and in the end it was luckily resolved. He just didn’t understand why people seemed to think that just because it was a new ruler, that they could do whatever they wished.

 

This is why Ephraim didn’t take the throne; its just too much trouble.

 

Not to mention, his sister was more responsible than he was, and if he wanted to ride off into the sunset for awhile it wouldn’t affect rule at all.

 

Well, at the very least, he’ll be able to go out and ride soon with his knights. That should relieve some steam from all of this nonsense.

 

As he left the room, he noticed that it was rather late, so they would have to investigate, or rather, go out tomorrow. He stopped in the hall, his hand lightly touching against a tall window, showing the beautiful expanse of land and buildings outside. Then, the blue-haired male closed his eyes.

 

_ “Ephraim, Eirika, look at this! W-woah!” _

 

_ Lyon had ran in front of the other two, and slipped into some chasm that undoubtedly led somewhere deep to unknown places. The other two rushed after the light-haired male, worried, and Ephraim remembered having to pick him up since he sprained his ankle. He had wanted to prove he was just as adventurous as Ephraim at the time... _

 

_ Eirika spoke up as they walked back, “You need to be more careful! I’m just glad you didn’t fall too hard and it was easy to climb out of.” _

 

_ The prince of Grado sulked. “I know...” _

 

_ Ephraim then said, “We should go on an adventure together one day!” _

 

_ Lyon then exclaimed, “I’d love to!” _

 

_ Eirika had pointed out, “Let’s make it back first. Hopefully father won’t be too angry we wandered off.” _

 

_ Judging by the looks on the boys’ faces, they weren’t looking forward to that in the slightest. _

 

Ephraim sighed, and he knew it was just yesterday he had spoken to Knoll (who had been embarrassed because of L’arachel’s actions to get his attention), but he already missed the dark mage’s company. Just thinking about him suddenly brought a smile quickly to his lips; he had come to enjoy the male’s presence so much and now he found that their conversations were the most he looked to the most.

 

...Ephraim also sort of hoped for something to happen between them, but he wasn’t sure what. He just shook the thought from his head, rubbing at it a bit as he felt embarrassed.

 

Eventually, he found himself heading down to the library where the man usually focused his efforts in research for the kingdom alongside the other mages, and entered in. There was a seat the dark mage usually took, but he found it was empty.

 

Though, he didn’t think it unusual at the time, Ephraim thought to look further, and saw that there was a stream of tomes, scrolls, and books strewn about on the floor in one aisle. It was strange for any mage to leave behind a mess; if he were a normal person he would’ve concluded that someone was in a hurry. Following that, he began to check at the shelves themselves, noticing that one of them had books shoved onto them in what appeared to be in a very haphazard manner.

 

The blue-haired male rushed out of the room and had a search conducted throughout the castle. If Knoll was somewhere else in said building and had really left in just this room a hurry he’d be embarrassed, but it’d be something he would be glad to confirm. However, to his mounting fear, he was informed that the dark mage was nowhere to be found on the premises; not even in the courtyard or elsewhere on the castle grounds outside.

 

Ephraim slammed his fist into a wall. He couldn’t shake this sinking feeling--and he always trusted his gut. He marched down the hall, with a purpose.

 

...

 

Knoll’s body was dropped limply on the cold ground of an abandoned house from outside of a bag, and a man stood over him with an unkind smile, as the dark mage stared aimlessly at him. It’s quite possible that Knoll may have been looking past him, however, given the male’s current and unfortunate state. Though, the male who had essentially stolen him away to here didn’t seem to care about that too much in the grand scheme of things.

 

The man who stole him away had supposedly been one of the “knights” at the castle, who saw his chance for vengeance when he heard of the mage from Grado that had arrived to once again assist Renais. He wouldn’t have anymore of those Grado scum getting off scot free--especially this one. He had obtained information that he had been involved with the prince of Grado’s come to power. Even if he didn’t know the details, that was enough for him. He spat, “Look at you, how pitiful you are. If only I could show you again the look on your face when you were attacked in a place you thought you were safe...Grado scum.”

 

He reached over to pick up the dark mage a bit by his hair; given the mage’s thin frame and now somewhat battered frame, it wasn’t too hard. The kidnapper wasn’t able to completely lift him from the ground up, however.

 

The would-be knight then sneered and said in Knoll’s face, "And now... your life ends here, and so does your damned influence."

 

Knoll predictably said nothing, causing the vile man to once again throw the dark mage down. He looked over to one of his comrades involved in this undertaking, and exclaimed, “You hit him in the head too hard. Now he won’t even be able to experience suffering for what he’s done!”

 

His comrade, a burly man, rubbed the back of his head and said, “Sorry ‘bout that.”

 

The traitorous knight forced Knoll closer to the wall, and tied up his wrists and ankles.

 

The knight then rose to his feet and shook his head. “No matter. We’ll wait for him to come to. When he does, that’s when we’ll start to make him wish he were dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What is it that I really deserve?"


	4. Visit Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a difficult week. Naturally it's time for a character beatdown. Literally.

_A day before the chaos..._

 

Knoll found that his hurrying after L’arachel did no favors; he wasn’t really the quickest person in the universe even if he were a thin mage. Though, when he rounded the corner, it seemed that his rush in making sure that no trouble was made happened to have the opposite effect, since he went barreling into Ephraim. Even though he was taller than the lord, his armor and build made the dark mage stumble backwards first, and the blue-haired male had reached out to grab a hold of one of Knoll’s wrists to pull him away from the ground. All he needed was just one hand--an impressive display of power.

 

Or maybe Knoll was looking at this through fantasy-like glasses.

 

The dark mage apologized, but Ephraim shook his head and said, “I had wondered where you had gone off to. We hadn’t the chance to speak much since you arrived at the castle, and I had a hard time locating you.”

 

Knoll fingers held tighter onto the book he had within his fingers and he helpfully said nothing. Ephraim frowned, noticing the male was shaking a little.

 

“Do you remember when you spoke to me before we arrived here?”

 

The blue-haired male nodded at Knoll’s question, and the dark mage continued, “There must be so many more people who are still much worthier to spend time with than I am. And yet, you wished for me to accompany you here.

 

I feared that I’d take time away from your duties, if I had approached you too consistently, and--”

 

Ephraim interrupted, “ _Knoll_.”

 

Knoll’s ears felt hot from embarrassment, but Ephraim only smiled at him. “You don’t have to worry so much. I want you to be here--and you’re not inconveniencing me. It’s nice to have distractions from all of those boring things.”

 

The blue-haired male stepped closer--so many times that Knoll subconsciously stepped back until his back was against a wall. Ephraim reached up to touch the taller male’s right cheek, and Knoll closed his eyes, as the Prince caressed it gently. He asked him, “Knoll, won’t you ride with me?”

 

“Prince Ephraim...”

 

Knoll had nodded, his eyes reopening. Then, as Ephraim’s hand dropped to his side, and he said, “You can just call me Ephraim.”

 

The dark mage nodded again and followed the young lord out to the courtyard. He watched as Ephraim hefted himself up onto the horse, and then saw the male extend a hand to him. He took the hand outreached to him, and clumsily got upon the horse. “Make sure to hold on tight to me.”

 

“...Alright.”

 

Knoll wrapped his arms around Ephraim’s waist, and he could only think that he was so fortuitous to be allowed to be this close. It wasn’t the first time he’s touched the man, and yet it felt much more significant than those other times. From this position, he could see the way the blue-haired male’s hair blew in the wind, as the horse raced to a place much more secluded than the courtyards.

 

It was a small lake nearby a group of trees, and he bade Knoll to sit nearby him on the grass in front of the lake. As he followed suit, he saw the way the afternoon light fell upon the foliage and the water that flowed peacefully and slowly before them. It gave the lands an almost ethereal, fantasy-like look.

 

Ephraim dismounted and then reached out to Knoll, who took the other male’s hand to help himself slip down. As predicted, the mage’s legs felt like jelly and it was all he could do to not make a fool of himself and fall on his legs. It helped that Ephraim had also moved a hand to his side to steady him. “Easy.”

 

Soon, the two sat side by side, and Knoll asked softly in a murmur, "What is it that I really deserve?"

 

At that moment, he saw a dove fly into the afternoon sky, and he heard Ephraim say, “A chance to start over. A new beginning.”

 

Then, Knoll turned to see Ephraim looking at him, and he couldn’t help but allow himself to stare. It was undoubtedly rude and disrespectful of him to do so. He considered the male’s bright eyes, and could only think that he’s always admired how courageous he was, and how direct he can be. There is even a smile on his lips that is endearing to Knoll.

 

There’s a strange weight in his chest and he feels like he could almost sigh--but this one different from his own old ones filled with stress.

 

Knoll then said, “Perhaps...though, maybe you shouldn’t expect too much of me.”

 

Ephraim stood up to his feet, and Knoll’s expression turned inquisitive as he watched the blue-haired male take off his boots and socks. He also watched as he stepped barefoot into the water that was mere inches from where they were. Then, when he turned his head to look off, at the sound of some type of animal in the trees, he was met with a face full of water. This caused the dark mage to stand up and look indignant. “You--!”

 

Knoll then remembered who he was talking to, and his hand flies to cover his mouth as Ephraim laughs. “You can say whatever you like, Knoll. I can take it.”

 

The dark mage felt his cheeks burn, though he knew not why. Perhaps he was embarrassed. “I... that was a little childish. But still, you--”

 

“--you were pleasantly surprised?”

 

“Y-yes-- no, I mean...”

 

Knoll felt that the grass was suddenly ten times more interesting to look, but soon Ephraim was by his side and said, “We’re never too old to have fun. Though, I think the others would think the same as you.”

 

Then, as he watched Ephraim head back to his clothes, he thought about what the male said.

 

Ephraim managed to put on his socks and then his boots. He then turned his head over at Knoll, saying, “Alright, let’s go.”

 

As soon as he finished, Ephraim found that his face was dripping wet with water, thanks to being surprised splashed in the face. He was now sporting an incredulous look on his face, and the dark mage tried to hide his smile behind a hand.

 

...

 

When Knoll opened his eyes, he felt himself in a world of pain and only wished to curl in on himself. It hurt just to breathe and his head ached—as if someone had taken the blunt edge of a two-handed sword and swung it straight into the back of his head, to be exact. His eyesight was blurry and he could barely see anything in front of him; he could only tell he was in a room, bound, and that it was dimly lit by a candle.

 

He didn’t hear anyone make a sound in the room and he presumed that it meant he was alone; so, he attempted to move regardless.

 

It was a bad idea, since it not only exacerbated his wounded body, but also because someone just took advantage of his position to slam their foot down on his side. It surprised and stung him. The man above him said, “Finally, you’re awake. I’ve been waiting for my revenge…”

 

Knoll was a little afraid what he had in mind and meekly asked, “…Revenge?”

 

The man kicked him in the stomach with those steel boots of his and Knoll nearly felt himself pass out from the amount of pain it caused him. Unfortunately for him, it wouldn’t be the last time.

 

The burly male, who sat and watched his comrade begin to kick and beat the dark mage, asked, “How long are ya going to go at it, Randalf?”

 

“I’d say give me a half-hour.”

 

The other man snorted. “He’s not gonna last a half hour. He’s a mage.”

 

Randalf sneered as he delivered another kick to Knoll, causing the mage to gasp in pain. “I don’t care.”

 

Knoll felt himself be picked up by his hair, and the man who was beating him hissed in his face, “Beg. Beg for forgiveness, you worthless scum.”

 

“…Why?”

 

The man acted like he had been insulted, and slammed his head into the wall. Knoll was trembling from the shock of the pain, though he received his answer. “It’s your fault that so many innocent people died. I know the truth. I know what you did back in Grado, and I’m not going to let you get away with it. Now, beg!”

 

It was at that moment, the dark mage understood everything. He felt his mind become filled with despair. It was hard to do this when he was bound and held by his hair, but the man finally let go of him to allow him to fall to his knees. In front of Knoll were the male’s boots and, still trembling, he said, “I…I’m sorry. Please…forgive me.”

 

In return, Knoll was given a blow to the face with one of the other male’s steel boots. Blood was running down the right corner of his lip. “That’s the best you can do? I said, _beg_! Grovel like your life depends on it!”

 

“I beg of you… please—“

 

The rest was cut off in a pained scream, that tapered off into a sob when the man brought something heavy and metal down on his side. If Knoll had to guess it was some type of pole, perhaps, and it may be that he’s had something broken.

 

“You’re worthless, you know that?”

 

Knoll didn’t say anything, and the man continued, “You don’t even deserve to live. Luckily, I’m going to offer you a way out of your miserable life, in a unique way I’m sure you’ll enjoy. Then, after that, I’m going to make that _prince_ pay for taking pity on you.”

 

The man, for whatever reason, cut the rope binding his hands.

 

But before the man could elaborate on his plan, Knoll watched vacantly as he seemed to suddenly fall over himself. He could feel the blood of the other male dirty his robes, before he forced himself to sit up. He heard the other male jump to action, hurling words at him, calling him a ‘demonic mage’, but even his words were cut short, and he joined his dead friend on the floor in another pool of blood.

 

Not that Knoll could see the burly man fall or anything, but he could hear it well enough.

 

Standing over the two dead men was a Phantom, which Knoll strung together enough willpower to summon with a near-silent chant when the man began to mention plans to hurt Ephraim. He doesn’t know how he even managed, but compared to his own life…

 

Well, it mattered little now.

 

Knoll moved himself bit by bit until his back was against the wall, and then he waited.

 

After about what seemed hours, people burst into the room, and he heard a familiar voice ask, “Gods, what happened in here…?”

 

Then, “Natasha—“

 

“--Yes, I’m right on it.”

 

The last thing Knoll heard was, “Knoll… please, stay with us.”

 

After that, there was darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I've had someone say that my presence is like a flame--you get too close, you get burned. But, fire doesn't just burn; it can give warmth and provide. You'd understand that best, wouldn't you?"


	5. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing this chapter--or more or less Ephraim himself. Oh well, I hope you guys like it.

Ephraim felt as if his world was ending when he saw the condition of the dark mage; it was easy to tell that the man had been on the verge of death. He could see the blood soaking the man’s clothing as Natasha healed him and once he stepped closer, the wetness of his cheeks from recent tears. What if he hadn’t been tipped off by an informant about Knoll’s whereabouts? Would the man still be alive in front of him?

 

For the first time in a long time, Ephraim was scared for someone else’s wellbeing, though he reasoned relatively quickly that the man would be okay. There was now a cleric, but he couldn’t help the irrational feeling for some reason, and it troubled him just a little.

 

When she finished, Ephraim knelt by Knoll’s side, and carefully picked up the limp, unconscious mage--even though he was taller than he was, he didn’t feel all that heavy. With that, he made his way out of there.

 

...

 

Knoll’s eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up, before wincing a little. He saw that he was in his usual room back in Renais Castle, and he released a soft sigh at feeling a dull ache in his head. He thought it was lucky he had been rescued and healed before any permanent damage had set in, but now that he was awake, he was laid bare to the heavy emotions that assailed him. It wasn’t as bad as before, he supposed, and that at least was a small comfort.

 

It took him a moment to realize that someone was half-slumped over his bed. It was Ephraim himself, and he felt himself unable to move. He was that worried...?

 

In that moment, the prince rose, rubbing at his eyes, and when he was done, saw a bewildered dark mage staring at him. Of course, the blue-haired male only flashed him a smile and said, “Good morning to you too.”

 

Knoll softly said, “Good morning, my lord.”

 

“Ephraim, remember?”

 

The dark mage felt his ears burn, and nodded. Slowly and hesitantly, he asked, “Ephraim... Isn’t it uncomfortable?”

 

Ephraim shook his head, and then reached out to take Knoll’s hands into his own with that smile of his. He said, “I fell right asleep and I don’t even have a crick in my back. So, it could be that I was lucky.”

 

Knoll smiled a little and asked, “Were you that worried about me?”

 

This time it was Ephraim’s turn to get a little flustered, but at first, he tried to shrug it off and said, “I knew you were fine, but I had to make sure. Or something like that.”

 

The dark mage felt a bit warm, and he couldn’t shake the small smile from his face--the man by his side noticed how happy Knoll was and this in turn caused him to smile as well. Ephraim said, “I’m really glad you did end up fine, by the way. Before you were brought here, I may have caused too much trouble for the clerics looking after you.”

 

Knoll blinked, looking a little surprised. “What do you mean...?”

 

Ephraim laughed and replied, “I didn’t want to leave your side, even when they were double-checking for any permanent injuries that couldn’t be healed.”

 

The dark mage’s cheeks colored and he said, “I don’t mind...and I don’t think you were troubling them too badly.”

 

The prince rose one of his hands to touch Knoll’s cheek, and the man closes his eyes. For a moment, he wishes fervently that Ephraim would touch him a little more...and to hold the man he cares for so dearly close to him. He wanted to feel more of that warmth so acutely and all over his body--and the thought frightened him. He’s never thought about this with anyone before...or maybe he has but he...

 

Knoll snapped out of his daze and said, “Ephraim, I--”

 

There’s a knock at the door and Ephraim is forced to draw away from the dark mage, who looked a little disappointed. It was Seth, who said, “My lord, your presence is required.”

 

Ephraim nodded and rose to his feet, before giving Knoll a short farewell. The red-haired paladin came into the room and took Ephraim’s seat, which made Knoll ask, “Why are you...?”

 

Seth replied, “Ever since the incident, both of the lords are worried about your safety. It was decided that when neither of them are by your side that you’d be accompanied by someone trusted for a short amount of time.”

 

Knoll looked down into his lap. “I see I continue to be nothing but a burden.”

 

“Who said that?”

 

The dark mage shook his head as he replied, “It’s obvious, since time has to be wasted on me when there are other important matters at hand.”

 

The red head then said, “If you said that to His Highness, I imagine he would speak differently.”

 

Knoll smiled wryly and said, “Yes...of course he would.”

 

Seth knew from a practical standpoint that Knoll would’ve been correct--however Renais now flourished in peaceful times and reconstruction efforts had mostly finished. There was leeway for even an individual as loyal as himself to temporarily be by his side--especially when there were other knights he trusted that took up place for Ephraim and Eirika’s protection.

 

Still, he knew he wasn’t the person that would be able to convince the man that it wasn’t too much trouble.

 

...

 

Ephraim swung his spear and pierced it right through the target, letting out a loud swear before he drew it back to perform the very same action he had previously. His movements were done with an absurd amount of fury and frustration--he had his reasons of course. Those reasons were because some of those nobles were just looking to cause trouble for his sister, even after all she had done for them. He wasn’t deaf to the whispers, of individuals doubting her rule because she was a woman...and if weren’t for Eirika telling him that he had no need to deliver any harshly uttered words on her behalf, he knew he would have crossed a line easily.

 

However, he couldn’t deny that the pair of words Eirika spoke were more eloquent than he would’ve chosen and did better in embarrassing those individuals than any he would’ve had. Still, it just...naturally frustrated him.

 

Lately, he has been feeling rather useless.

 

He heard a familiar voice call out, “My lord, if you keep going on like that you’re not going to leave anything left for the new recruits.”

 

Ephraim turned to face a certain long-haired blond knight, who was smiling a little. The blue-haired male merely sighed. Kyle then asked, “Has it been a rough day?”

 

The Prince replied, “A rough few days, to be exact. First, an incident involving a trusted friend...and then that issue in the middle of that audience.”

 

This is why Ephraim knows he will not be sitting on the throne. It’s just too much of a pain.

 

Kyle looked thoughtful and said, “You should take a moment to relax, maybe do something you enjoy... or with someone. For example, with that trusted friend of yours, who I assume to be the mage you’ve taken an interest in, right?”

 

The blue-haired male’s eyebrows furrowed when he asked, “What do you mean ‘taken an interest in’?”

 

The blond shrugged. “I only mean what I mean, sire.”

 

Ephraim gave Kyle a look and the man wore a good poker face, until finally it broke into a smile that made Ephraim roll his eyes. “Fine. I know it’s obvious, so you might as well stop dancing around it like it’s not.”

 

Kyle then said, “I think it’s a good thing. We’ve spoken in confidence and I’ve taught you so many things--but affection for others wasn’t something I thought you could afford for so many years. But now, I realize that it’s inevitable and ... it is for the best if it is for someone you’ve come to care about.”

 

Ephraim snorted and replied, “You might have been singing a different tune if I had taken the throne. Or am I wrong?”

 

The blond looked exasperated and it was Ephraim’s turn to smile. “...But thank you, Kyle. What you said has gotten my mind off what’s happened -- or enough so that I’ve been made to calm down so I won’t do or say anything stupid.”

 

Kyle opened his mouth and Ephraim interrupted, “Before you say you don’t think I would’ve, for the sake of being polite, I’d say it’s a waste of words because we both know otherwise.”

 

The blond closed his mouth and then shook his head. “We know each other too well.”

 

Ephraim looked thoughtful for a moment as he replied, “That we do. But, I am ever so glad for it.”

 

\--

 

The heated water and warm air was perfect for a relaxing atmosphere; the only thing that made the room even more comfortable was the simple fact that only Ephraim himself was soaking in the waters. Not that he expected many people to suddenly drop by, but it sure made a difference when even one person wasn’t present in the royal baths. He could almost smile, and inwardly brag that he had the whole place to himself, but there was no point.

 

For a good while, he thought about when he’d be out and travelling with his friends--which inevitably lead up to when he was fighting in that conflict a few years back. Well, maybe it was more than a few years considering five had gone by since then...

 

There was an “incident” that occurred in one of their later battles...and he couldn’t help but wonder if that was the true “start” of everything. Of these feelings, that grew from him wanting just a simple thing for someone else...

 

An image came into his head, of five years ago when he was on the battlefield and they were still fighting against The Demon King. The dark mage lay in his arms and his eyes...they were filled with darkness. It seems it was only due to Ephraim’s actions that he was saved from the verge of death--just as it was when he first met Knoll and not too long ago recently thanks to that incident. However, that time when Knoll was injured on the battlefield...he hadn’t wanted to be saved.

 

That was when Ephraim made a silent, secret promise.

 

The blue-haired male hummed a little, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as a sigh that released tension left him. He began to reminisce about when he was told of how reckless he could be, how impulsive he was...he believed that he had shed those qualities years ago. He was even told as such.

 

Yet, as Ephraim reviewed his actions he couldn’t help but wonder if that were true. He hadn’t thought about what he was doing and acted more than he considered when he was around the dark mage. Some of his actions may have been unacceptable.

 

He felt a flush coming to his cheeks as this realization dawns upon him and he raises a hand to rub at his face a little. He’s lucky he still bathed alone.

 

...

 

Seth informed Ephraim of Knoll’s state when the blue-haired man approached the room, causing the prince to frown. The red head then took his leave as Ephraim entered the room still lit by the fireplace and he saw that Knoll was reading a book. A book that he put down when he saw who it was and Ephraim came to sit in the chair by his side. “I spoke to Seth...” Ephraim gave pause when he noticed the dark mage divert his gaze and continued, “But I wanted to hear it from you:

 

How are you feeling?”

 

Knoll decided that he didn’t want to trouble Ephraim anymore. So, he lied. “Better. Earlier, I wasn’t feeling very well -- after all that commotion it was hard to think straight. So, I may have said some unreasonable things.”

 

Ephraim took a moment to look away, at the flame that burned brightly in the room; his movement drew the attention of Knoll and made the mage look over at him. Then, the royal prince spoke, "I've had someone say that my presence is like a flame--you get too close, you get burned. But, fire doesn't just burn; it can give warmth and provide. You'd understand that best, wouldn't you?"

 

“I--”

 

“And if you do, why would you lie to me? You already know I wouldn’t burn you for getting too close.”

 

Knoll sighed. “I wanted to try to get over what happened so I would not be much of a burden...I’ve been trying to be someone stronger. Someone who wouldn’t be held down by what they’ve done, and yet, no matter how hard I try, it seems to be for naught.”

 

Ephraim shook his head, placing his hand over Knoll’s. “It’s not for naught--”

 

The dark mage interrupted, eyebrows creasing, “And what have I done for you? How have I been of use? Hardly any, I imagine.”

 

The blue-haired male snapped, “Stop it.”

 

Then, Ephraim made sure Knoll hadn’t sunken into himself at his harsh command and continued, “Someone’s importance shouldn’t be measured by their “usefulness”. And I won’t let you call yourself useless either. If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t have known the full story of behind Prince Lyon’s actions or have had those weapons to help free him from that monster. Not to mention ... you’ve saved me once on the battlefield, remember?”

 

Knoll looked surprised as he asked, “I did?”

 

The other man nodded with a smile. “Though, I don’t think you realized it at the time. One of those Phantoms you summoned was directed over to near where I was dealing with one of those nightmarish wyverns and distracted it when I was teetering on life and death. It gave me time to use a vulnerary.”

 

Ephraim watched a blush creep up Knoll’s cheeks as he said softly, “Oh, I see...”

 

The dark mage, feeling embarrassed, murmured, “I believe I must have been distracted as I don’t recall.”

 

If only he did, the prince mused. But, it was fine--his words did their job and soon he found that the male was trying to smile, albeit shyly. “...Ephraim, I believe it may be time for me to get some rest. My head is still bothering me, unfortunately. And I do wish to know if it may be alright if you could...linger in the same room as I am.”

 

Ephraim smiled. “Of course.”

 

Then, the male said, “And Knoll, I’d never be bothered by any feelings you have. We’ve both been through a lot, and I know we both share a great amount of grief for my departed friend. I know what that’s like, and even I haven’t completely “gotten over it”. There’s no shame in that.

 

Sometimes these things take a long time, and despite my early track record, I don’t mind waiting or helping you like you helped me that one time.”

 

Knoll opened his mouth and kept it shut.

 

What could he say? His fingers merely intertwined Ephraim with his, feeling that words would do him no good now.

 

Then, before he knew it, they were both out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...Is it selfish to feel bothered by when someone else holds him like that? Am I being unreasonable?"


	6. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like continuing the story again, so here is the sixth chapter, my friends.

The next day, Knoll was up rather bright and early; he had made sure to see Ephraim off before the man left to take care of some other business. Right now, the dark mage’s nose was deep within a scroll, as he is wont to do considering not only his experience but current occupation. Though, he wasn’t blind to the hurried movements of others through the halls and even within the darker room that’s filled to the brim with ancient writings. He cared little about that, however, because of his current task. Once he’s involved in research, it can be difficult to distract him.

 

At that thought, Knoll couldn’t help but wonder if Ephraim considered that a prized quality from him. His smile grew ever wider as he imagined the look on the bluenette’s face when he would present him with his new results. And even better, if it would help so many people like how Prince Lyon had hoped he would someday…

 

The dark mage sighed dreamily and then shook his head to try to shake away those thoughts. It was nice not to be assuaged with guilt for once, but though they were positive things to think about, it still managed to distract him!

 

A fellow researcher beside him spoke up. “Did you actually manage to fall in love with your research, Knoll?”

 

The dark mage blushed as the woman beside him looked quite amused. He said, “…No. I was simply thinking about…something else.”

 

The woman asked, “Oh? Your crush?”

 

“I don’t—”

 

The brown-haired woman interrupted, “Don’t lie. Half of us know you have eyes on a certain someone.”

 

Knoll nearly felt himself faint. It was only his associate’s words that brought him back from the brink. “Calm down! I’m not saying it’s a bad thing, but it is rather obvious.”

 

She continued, “You do know of the royal ball tonight, right?”

 

 

Knoll blinked and stared at her, which made _another_ researcher snort and add, “Of course he forgot. He married his ancient oceanic scrolls recently.”

 

The dark mage frowned, disapproving of the secondary associate who put his hands up. The woman sighed and said, “Lief, don’t be rude. Well Knoll, don’t forget we’re obligated to attend. Prince Ephraim doesn’t want us working while that’s going on, so pick out your best outfit for tonight and give him a night he’ll remember.”

 

Knoll smiled slightly, not expecting the show of support, but ever so grateful for it. “Alright. Though, this is a tad bit embarrassing – we hardly even talk and yet…”

 

Lief snorted. “We don’t want to usually trouble someone so hard at work.”

 

At least his co-workers seemed to like him –- though he knows little of what he’s done to deserve even that. No, he shouldn’t think like that.

 

Knoll then rises to his feet.

 

…

 

As night dawned upon the castle, Knoll managed to find something he had reserved for special occasions. He wasn’t particularly excited about the whole deal, but he felt he could conduct himself just fine, even if there might be a score of people attending.

 

Currently Knoll had on a long, dark purple robe that had cascading sleeves which shrouded his hands when they rested by his sides. And there was a red jewel fixed on the front, along with some golden embroidery as well. For the most part it could make him unnoticeable with the dark colors and that’s how he preferred it.

 

When the lilac-haired male went into the hall, he looked around cautiously. Then he began to walk forward –- it wasn’t very long until a blur of beautiful white and gold caught his attention. It was Princess L’arachel dressed to the nines in a gorgeous dress littered with golden embroidery. It marked her with having the aura of the sun itself; though that wasn’t hard to accomplish with her normal gait.

 

Knoll smiled at her softly. “It is good to see you, Princess L’arachel.”

 

She exclaimed, “Knoll, my friend! Come with me!”

 

“Wha—”

 

Before Knoll had any hope of finishing, she grabbed a hold of his arm and he blinked as he’s pulled into the ballroom. Princess L’arachel continues to pull him towards the direction of Prince Ephraim and Knoll protested, “W-wait! I need a moment…”

 

Knoll was about to have a heart attack because she didn’t listen and he didn’t get a chance to compose himself. Luckily, Eirika stepped into view, and – wow, she was truly dazzling in her silver and cerulean-colored dress. “L’arachel, it is good to see –- what are you doing?”

 

Eirika had her hands on her hips –- and then in the next moment, Princess L’arachel had wrapped her arms around her, exclaiming how happy she was to see her and _how wonderful_ she looked in that dress…

 

Either way, it provided an avenue of escape and who was he not to take it?

 

The dark mage watched Prince Ephraim chat animatedly amongst his friends, before the Prince gave him a smile that made him feel so warm he thought he was dreaming. Gods, he’s so embarrassing…

 

He watched as the bluenette turned his head away, accepting a few hands for the dance. Knoll didn’t pay it not much mind, knowing that it was customary, but he wished he had the courage to try to ask Ephraim for the same. He sighed to himself, and he was about to see about going to spend some time out on one of the balconies nearby, but something about the new dance with Ephraim’s recent partner caught his attention. At first, he wasn’t sure what it was, but then he became aware in a few short moments.

 

Ephraim’s partner had been cradling him closely, and occasionally drawing his hands up and down the man’s sides. Then when they stopped, leaned his head treacherously against the blunette’s shoulder, staging a slip up on his feet to do so. Knoll could see it in the nobleman’s eyes:

 

He desired Ephraim and his touch lingered in the way someone in love would.

 

It made him feel ill, and his lips curled downwards into a disapproving frown for but a moment. He’s vaguely aware of this feeling -– it burned hot down in the center of his chest. For the first time in his life in a while he felt no guilt for having such an emotion. He teared his eyes away from the scene, as insecurities quietly eat away at him. He should’ve known that he wouldn’t have a chance.

 

By now, Knoll knew he’s hopelessly in love with Ephraim, and because he’s aware of that he can’t ignore reality either. The stories of one who isn’t of royal or noble station falling in love with royalty themselves, only for the ugly truth to rear its head -– that such things were dalliances, nothing more, in the face of more qualified individuals. Even if the person of royalty wasn’t to take a throne.

 

For once, Knoll doesn’t believe it isn’t because he’s _lacking_ personally or that he doesn’t deserve it -– it’s just acknowledging that it was out of his hands.

 

He quickly heads outside to get some air, making it to a balcony farther away from the dance and hopefully calm his inner turmoil. He sighed to himself, looking over the railing, and at the view of land before him. He muttered softly, "...Is it selfish to feel bothered by when someone else holds him like that? Am I being unreasonable?"

 

Especially now that he knew there was no away he could match up.

 

At least the two of them were friends…rather close friends who slept with each other a few times. He bit his lip, knowing that he felt unsatisfied, but all in all maybe it was good he kept it to himself.

 

A voice emanated from behind him. “So, you must be Knoll.”

 

Knoll turned to see who it was -- it was the man who obviously had feelings towards Ephraim as well. He nodded, despite his urge to ignore him and purse his lips into a fine line at his presence. Knoll asked softly, “Can I help you?”

 

 

The man smiled and said, “Of course you can. You know, His Highness has spoke of you highly. I can see why he did -- your beauty is unparalled and so are your skills.”

 

Knoll felt himself blush, momentarily forgetting his jealousy. “Please, you needn’t flatter me so.”

 

The man, who had shoulder-length blond colored hair shook his head and closed his distance with the dark mage. This caused Knoll to move so he ended up against the admittedly somewhat low railing (which it was due to his height.) The noble continued, “Why not? It’s true, isn’t it?”

 

Then he leaned in close and Knoll raised his hands in front of him to stop the other man. “Stop, please…you musn’t. I…I’m afraid I can’t really do this sort of thing – not with you.”

 

Then, the male’s face screwed into something unpleasant as he drew away. “Then I suppose it is true.”

 

Knoll frowned and asked, “What is, might I ask?”

 

“That you only desire to manipulate His Highness to remain in his favor.”

 

The dark mage for once gritted his teeth and countered, “That is a lie!”

 

The other man looked surprise at the outburst but quickly countered with, “It isn’t. And I’ve heard those unsavory rumors regarding your involvement in the war and your previous occupation in Grado…”

 

Knoll felt himself froze and become still. Noticing this, the man smirk as he asked, “Do you know what I think? I believe you deserved to die back in Grado. But, Prince Ephraim spared you out of pity. I bet you think the same, don’t you?”

 

The dark mage didn’t say a thing, because his mind shut down at ‘deserved to die’. It was a distant part of him that struggled with the rest of him – sometimes unbearable. His guilt, his part to play in Prince Lyon’s descent to madness. The idea that he hadn’t done enough, and the fact that he agreed with this poisonous man’s words and even worse still, it caused a flashback of the night he had been kidnapped. However, it wasn’t just the two who were only present on the balcony at that point. Judging by how a voice called out from the blond man. “I thought I knew you better than to say any of that to him.”

 

Ephraim emerged from behind the stammering man and before the blond could form anymore words properly, the blue-haired male snapped, “Leave before I decide to make you do so.”

 

He did, and Ephraim went to the non-responsive mage, his hard features schooling into much more gentle ones. “Knoll, I’m here. Don’t pay that man any mind. He knows nothing.”

 

“…”

 

Ephraim’s expression became pained at how the dark mage didn’t even so much as respond. “Knoll…”

 

He took the dark mage’s hand, and began to lead him away from the balcony and to his room. Not Knoll’s private quarters but his own royal ones.

 

Once he did, he locked the door behind them and lead him to sit on the bed. He took out a brush from the drawer and began to lightly attend to the other man’s hair with it. He had no other ideas but maybe some sort of physical stimulus would bring him back mentally. He watched as the man’s shoulders then relaxed before sagging. “I’m sorry.”

 

Ephraim stopped and asked, “Why are you sorry?”

 

“For being so weak.”

 

The blue-haired male frowned and said, “You’re not weak.”

 

Knoll countered, his eyes finally beginning to water, “I am. If I were stronger, I wouldn’t have folded like that. And maybe I wouldn’t have allowed myself to facilitate Prince Lyon’s descent. He was right, I…I…--”

 

Ephraim quickly grabbed his chin with his hand and leaned in to kiss the man on his lips. It wasn’t as gentle as he’d like, due to his inexperience but he tried his best in making it so. He deepened the kiss and Knoll was too shocked to respond properly, besides to allow the man to deepen it in the first place. His eyes closed, and Ephraim pushed him down, so he was lying on the bed.

 

The lilac-haired male’s eyes opened as he started up at the male above him when Ephraim finally pulled away. Knoll panted, a bit of saliva dripping down his face as a deep blush beset his cheeks and Ephraim’s face was similarly red. “Knoll…you’re not weak and I’ll see to it that man will pay for what he’s said!”

 

Knoll said, “You needn’t-–”

 

Ephraim interrupted, “Yes, I do. Don’t argue with me about this.”

 

The dark mage was about to say something else, but Ephraim also spoke again before he could. “And it’s not your fault for what happened. The situation was well out of your hands.”

 

Knoll tried to find more words of protest and he suddenly blurt out brokenly, “But I--I…I love you…”

 

That’s not what he meant to say. It wasn’t what he meant to say at all. But where he lay it was difficult to look anywhere except for Ephraim’s face. What if Ephraim didn’t want him to say such things? What if he only desired a hidden relationship? Why did he say that _now_?

 

When Ephraim drew away from him and Knoll sat up, the mage kicked himself inwardly for saying such a thing at an inopportune time, if at all. As he said nothing when the male got off the bed and went into the far corner of the room, he swam in a sea of self-blame and frustration with himself. Though the man returned with something in his hands and knelt before him. He held out in a box a ring.

 

He said to Knoll, “If you would accept that I feel the same, I would like you to have this:

 

A symbol of our love and our eternal bond.”

 

Knoll’s eyes watered for the second time today. He realized what Ephraim was saying, and then he…he almost fainted. Luckily, he got his bearings and took the ring, putting it on eagerly. “Of…of course…but I-–I don’t know what to say.”

 

“You don’t have to say anything.”

 

Then, Ephraim smiled as he rose to his feet and the man blushed. Before he could say anything more himself, however, Knoll quickly rose to meet him and then closed the distance with a still-hesitant but paradoxically eager, gentle kiss.

 

“I understand it can take time for you to overcome your own inner regrets, but I hope to be there to support you and help you in achieving that. Along with other things.”

 

That was less romantically put than Ephraim hoped it'd be but he did try. He _wanted_ to, for the both of them...and it would be worth it, to see Knoll happy -- he always liked to see the dark mage's smile.

 

Knoll smiled softly. “And it’ll be an honor to have you by my side, as I hope it is for you to have myself by your own, should you need it.”

 

Then, they stepped closer to hold one another within an embrace. For a long few hours, there was nothing much said, but perhaps… there was no need for that. At least, not now.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...We musn't give up, Knoll. We're so close, I know it, I know we can help them all and then ... maybe even my father as well."


End file.
